1000 Paper Cranes
by iamjustanothergirl
Summary: Ereri oneshot. Levi has spent all year making paper cranes for a wish he wants granted so badly. Eren is naturally curious to what he could want so badly. If only he knew what it was before promising to grant Levi's wish. (WARNING! May or may not contain feels, happy or otherwise) ((Inspiration from a short comic strip)) (((I know I should finish my other one...)))


**_January_**

 _70 paper cranes._

 ** _February_**

 _64 paper cranes._

 ** _March_**

 _93 paper cranes._

 ** _April_**

 _72 paper cranes._

 ** _May_**

 _53 paper cranes._

 ** _June_**

 _97 paper cranes._

 ** _July_**

 _69 paper cranes._

 ** _August_**

 _103 paper cranes._

 ** _September_**

 _100 paper cranes._

 ** _October_**

 _77 paper cranes._

 ** _November_**

 _67 paper cranes._

 ** _December_**

"Heichou! Are you still making those paper cranes?" Eren asked after staring at him work for a while. It didn't fit his corporal's personality to believe in something as silly as the 1000 paper cranes legend. It did fit his personality, however, to finishsomething once he started it.

"Shut up, Yeager!" Levi snapped, not taking his eyes off the crane he was folding. "I've only folded 76 cranes so far this month!" He had 58 more after he completed the one he was folding.

"You only have 3 more days until new year! Let me help!" Eren insisted on helping Levi.

"NO!" Levi practically screamed. "All the paper cranes need to be made by the person that makes the wish."

"What are you wishing for, anyway?" Eren probed, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You'll find out." Was the short reply. Eren was a bit mystified at that.

 _ **31st of December - 11:00 pm**_

Eren had taken Levi to his place to get him out of his office. He was still frantically folding paper cranes.

"Come on! Stop and enjoy the remainder of this year!" Eren whined. He wanted to spend time with Levi, but the only thing he had been doing was folding and folding paper cranes.

"No! If I don't finish, it won't work!" Levi yelped when Eren tried to take the paper out of his hands. "I only need a few more... Don't touch them, you shitty brat!"

 _ **11:40 pm**_

"What if it doesn't work? What will you do then?" Eren asked, after what seemed like an hour of silence.

"I... I guess I'd kill myself..." Levi said, locking eyes with Eren.

"You can't be serious!" Eren shouted, except Levi's expression was completely serious. "What could you want that badly?" He swore he saw Levi blush slightly, but it was dark so he couldn't be completely sure.

 _ **11:59 pm**_

"It won't be done in time!" Levi broke down in tears, completely shocking Eren.

"Levi- I mean Heichou! Even if it doesn't work, you can always tell me your wish and I'll try to grant it!" Eren comforted Levi awkwardly, hoping his wish wasn't impossible.

"You'd wish you hadn't said that when I tell you! If anything, you'll run away from me!" Levi's tone was desperate, his voice breaking.

"I promise I won't take back my words. I promise I won't run." Eren said solemnly, holding Levi out and looking into his eyes.

"Well..." Levi started. "I wish for you-..."

 _ **January - 12:00 am**_

Eren's eyes widened as the fireworks drowned out the rest of Levi's words to everybody but himself. He soon found Levi's lips against his own, locked in a kiss.

Eren pulled away, his eyes widened in disbelief.

As soon as soon Eren's lips were pulled away from his own, Levi realised the worst. "I'm sorry, but I don't like you." _He doesn't love me._

Eren saw the hurt expression on Levi's face, he saw the tears stream out soon after. He couldn't feel bad for Levi when so many emotions were already flooding through Eren. He couldn't move, not even after Levi got up from his position and was grabbing his coat, paper cranes forgotten.

 _ **12:01 am**_

"Hey! Look at me!" Eren called, chasing Levi's retreating figure. He was met with pained eyes.

"What is it?" Levi managed to choke out. _Why am I crying front of someone?_

"You didn't let me explain!" Eren tried again.

"Explain _**what?**_ " Levi snapped. "That you hate me? That you don't think it's worth keeping promises that just don't work for you?" The tears started flowing again, Eren crying as well.

 _ **12:02 am**_

"Listen to me, Levi!" Eren shouted desperately, trying to catch up. Levi turned around and kept walking. He couldn't deal with anymore pain.

"It's Heichou, you fucking brat!" Levi just collapsed on the grass then. He couldn't handle it anymore. Eren saying he doesn't like him, getting hurt once, Eren still trying to talk to him, getting hurt twice, Eren acting like he suddenly cared. He had been hurt three times in a few short minutes, yet he still couldn't stop his feelings for him.

 _ **12:03 am**_

Eren finally caught up to Levi. He bent down so he could see his face and whispered softly, "You didn't let me explain. I _don't_ like you, that's true." Levi's tears just would not stop. "I don't like you at all."

 ** _12_** _ **:04 am**_

 _"Love_ is more like it." he explained, leaning closer to Levi's face. "This is late, but I'd like you to be my new year's kiss." Eren finished, kissing Levi softly.

Levi's eyes opened and his tears stopped. Surprised but relieved, he kissed Eren back.

Words long gone, but not forgotten Levi repeated his wish. "I wish for you to love me the way I do and for you to never stop."

"Wish granted." was the soft reply.

 _Wishes really do come true._


End file.
